Revelation Mountain
|jtrans=Revelation Mountain |image=Revelation Mountain.png |size=300px |floors=13 . |rest=No |traps=Yes |monsterhouses=No |maintype= , (first visit) , (second visit onwards) |boss=No |recruitable=No |items=Allowed |money=Allowed |startlevel=Current |teamsize=Up to 3 }} Revelation Mountain (Japanese: テンケイ Revelation Mountain) is a mountain dungeon with an integral role in the plot of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. It is visited twice within the story, during Chapters 9 and 16, with differences in the Pokémon that are found on both visits. As the mountain is treated as a sacred place that only the chosen may enter, after clearing said mountain both times, the cannot revisit this dungeon unless they visit it through Pelipper Island. The version of the dungeon that can be visited at Pelipper Island depends on which version was last visited during the story. The secret of Revelation Mountain The mountain is regarded as a forbidden and sacred place; one that holds a secret that the adults of Serene Village seem to be aware of, but refuse to elaborate on when asked. In order to prevent anyone from reaching the peak, the Serene Village adults and several others take turns on guard duty at several gates on the mountain. At the peak, there is a spring filled with Luminous Water, which is able to reverse the effects of Pokémon being turned to stone. In addition to the villagers' security, the spring is protected by a barrier, which can only be broken by a Pokémon that came from the human world. The spring's presence is not spoken of in order to keep it a secret from evil. First Expedition As days continue to pass by with no sign that the player's memories are returning, gets the idea to visit Revelation Mountain. He calls the player and the partner aside to tell them that he wants to secretly climb the mountain. Though the partner is shocked by this idea, he explains that he believes that the mountain may be linked to why the player was turned into a Pokémon. With a guarantee that they'll turn back if things become too difficult, the player and partner agree to join him. At the entrance gate, they find that is on guard duty that day. After explaining the adults' guard duty schedule to the player and partner, Nuzleaf walks up to Hippopotas and tells him that there was a "mistake in guard duty", which Hippopotas buys and happily walks off, giving the group access to the mountain. After scaling half of the mountain, the trio come across another gate, guarded by a , officers , , and , and a . The group determines that it would be pointless to try to fight their way through, and decide to turn back. Since no answers were obtained concerning the player's memories, they deem the expedition a failure. Second Expedition Later, during the events of Chapter 16, once the player, partner, and arrive at Serene Village and are greeted by , they encounter Nuzleaf rushing into the village. He claims that a Pokémon he had never seen before easily broke through his security at Revelation Mountain, and that he came to the village to find others to help stop the invader. After Nuzleaf describes the Pokémon in question, the group identifies it as . As the group heads toward the mountain, Espurr offers the player and partner her assistance. However, the partner refuses by saying that Krookodile is a rather tough enemy, and instead tells her to warn if they fail to return from Revelation Mountain. With that, the four head off to the entrance gate. As they hurry to the entrance, Nuzleaf mentions that there is a zealously-guarded secret of the mountain to Archen, leading the group to speculate that Krookodile might be after that secret. Once they arrive and begin to climb the mountain, they find that the security gates have been destroyed and that the remaining guards were easily defeated. Later, between 10F and 11F, Archen and the player are contacted by 's team, who have been researching the Prehistoric Ruins. After Archen briefly tells her what they're doing, Dedenne replies that things are going rather well on their end, with having just discovered something. However, Dedenne and their crew's communication go dead due to being attacked by an unknown assailant. Although no one seems to know what has happened to them, Archen urges the team to move forward to the summit. Pokémon encountered First visit Second visit Items found Traps encountered During the trek within Revelation Mountain, these are the traps that the player and their team can run across. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Mont des Révélations |de=Segensberg |it=Monte delle Rivelazioni |es=Monte Revelación }} Category:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon locations Category:Mountains de:Segensberg fr:Mont des Révélations zh:天啟山